


That One Time Kylo Went To The Beach

by marryfuckkillhanniballecter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Swolo, Desert Island, Dream Sequence, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Captain Phasma, Mentioned Darth Vader, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Mentioned Poe Dameron, Mentioned rey, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rating will change, Rogue One is canon, Snoke Ships It, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Vacation, beach, mentioned leia organa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryfuckkillhanniballecter/pseuds/marryfuckkillhanniballecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux, the good boys they are, have earned an unwelcome but still pretty good vacation for two on a desert beach planet, all, and I mean *all*, inclusive.</p><p> </p><p>- So this was inspired by cosplaying Kylo on Animal Crossing: New Leaf and I had to put on huge red sunglasses on my character. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I just can't, so there you have it (: I have little to no knowledge of Star Wars, so bear with! Hopefully you'll enjoy it (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ostria

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, beginnings. Hopefully there'll be sex, and more fluff and more angst. You know the drill. Comments and kudos are welcome (:

>   **Ostria** A warm southerly wind on the Bulgarian coast; considered a precursor of bad weather.

From almost opposite sides of Starkiller Base II came two pairs of black leather boots clicking the metal floor. They had decisive steps. One held the rush of anxious anger and uncertainty; the other, sounding confidence and daring curiosity. Both were headed to the pitch dark chambers of Supreme Leader Snoke, called upon to resolve a pressing and rather private matter, and both did not know the other was coming. Stormtroopers passed the younger man and could hear his mechanical heavy breathing, and would not dare cross his path. The officers did much the same, and although they did try, they were chased away by a swift blue glance.

Kylo Ren pressed his private code, then, his right hand upon the screen beside the door and it slid to grant him entrance. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around. Seeing he was alone, he unclasped his mask and grouched down to rest it on the dark floor by his side. Looking at his own reflection, he lightly scratched the fading red scar across his face and sighed. Rebuilding the base was no easy task, but it was finally done. The praise was completely deserved, and gladly shared with General Hux. Regaining their superior’s trust, however, had been a much more arduous endeavor. He knew he had to be on good terms with the General, and although they had their differences – they had actively dismissed the other’s methods over petty jealousy to be Snoke’s favorite -, they finally reached understanding and could respect one another, and even developed a stormy but steady friendship.

Lost in thought, Ren did not notice the light approaching footsteps and the hand on his shoulder.

“Is Vader hiding over there?” Hux asked, looking at the younger man’s reflection.

Kylo looked up at the redhead’s face and blinked, unamused. “Have you got no concept of family values?” He bit his lower lip, holding a smile.

Hux snorted, “Says Ben Solo, the patricide.”

He held out a hand to help Kylo, the other grabbing it and standing, adjusting his robes. They saw flickering holographic lights above, so they stood upright.

Ren turned quickly and sneered. “You _are_  a terrible person.” Then, he faced forward.

“Maybe that’s why we’re _such_ good friends.” Hux said, in a mocking tone, also facing forward.

“Kylo Ren, General Hux. Thank you for meeting my request in such short notice.” said Snoke, “I would like to sort these last matters as soon as possible, so we can move forward to our next stage. I will be brief.”

“Yes, sir.” Both men answered in unison.

“You have worked day and night to reconstruct Starkiller Base II, and so reestablish the glory of the First Order. As such, I believe you should be rewarded for your efforts.” He paused, looking strangely amused with himself. “You are to spend the next week on Grywn Juleht, at the island of Fyor.”

Moments passed. Kylo and Hux looked to one another, then at Snoke, then at themselves again, then to Snoke, who just blinked, with the faint ghost of a smile on his face.

“Sir, I am very sorry. I do not think I understood the assignment.” Hux stated.

“I think I was very clear. You are going on vacation to Grywn Juleht.”

Kylo arched an eyebrow, confused. Hux gulped.

“With all due respect, sir,” the ginger started, “I do not think we should leave the base at the moment. We have just begun organizing our troops for the next offensive.”

“I believe you will find a suitable substitute for your leave, General. I need my best men in excellent shape in order to make sure our plan will succeed. This is as much for your own good as of the Order.”

“Bu-“

“Do I hear a disagreement, General Hux?” The giant figure bent forward, looking even more menacing.

“No, sir.” The younger man stepped in, given his friend had worried bugged eyes to the floor and was clenching and unclenching his fist.

“Very well. You are dismissed.”

Kylo grabbed his mask from the floor. As the men meant to leave the room, Snoke cleared his throat.

“Enjoy yourselves.”

“Thank you, sir.” They answered and bolted away.

* * *

That very same night, but light-years away, Kylo and Hux stepped inside a small, wooden house. The inside was very unlike what both were familiar with. In fact, the whole planet was. The weather was warm, much too warm to their liking. They were used to the ever-present air-conditioning of the base, simulating the wuthering winds and the white snow outside. The land was covered in rich green grass and rocky slopes. The house itself was weird. They walked around and smelt fresh-baked bread on the walls. The earthy tones mingled well with paintings of sailing boats and fishes on the bright blue sea. The tables, every table had purple and yellow flowers. The house felt loved. It felt like home. It was very weird.

After setting their belongings on their respective rooms, Hux roamed around.

“I hope they didn’t kill anyone so we could stay here.” He snorted, stepping on the balcony to find Kylo looking nowhere in particular, but facing the sea.

He didn’t seem to listen, and at that, Hux walked towards him. Seeing his knuckles whitening on the handrail, the ginger put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright, Ren?”

The younger man did not answer.

“Do… you wanna go for a walk?”

Kylo shook his head. Hux pondered a while, then squeezed his shoulder.

“Have you been to a beach before, Kylo?”

Again, he shook his head, only slower. The older man smiled.

“Come on, then.”

He didn’t even flinch.

“Come oooon, Kylo. Be a grown-up!”

At that, Ren turned and rolled his eyes at his friend. Smiling, Hux hugged his shoulder and walked them outside.

On the sand, Hux untied his sneakers and took off his socks. He felt the strange prickle on his toes, curling and uncurling them. Seeing Kylo stood practically frozen by his side, he urged.

“Do you want me to untie yours, oh Lord of the Knights of Ren?” He mocked, but smiled warmly.

The brunette sighed heavily, annoyed and unsure. “I _can_ walk with my shoes on, no?”

“Yes, you can.” The other shrugged, holding his smile.

Hux held his shoes on one of his hands. With the other, he squeezed Kylo’s shoulder again and they started walking along the shore. Moments later, both thinking deep to themselves, Kylo scoffed.

“My _family_ ”, he said with disdain, “was always so very busy with _the greater good,_ they had no time for fun. Or take care of their child, for that matter. Poor Uncle Luke. No wonder he left me.”

All this time they knew each other and Hux still got startled by the fact nothing was really a secret to Kylo Ren. Unless he was too oblivious to see. The ginger looked at the other man’s profile.

“You chose the dark side, Ren.”

“Did I really?” He blinked, then chuckled. “Anyway, he could have tried to _bring me back to the light_.” He mocked.

The ginger arched an eyebrow. “Didn’t he, though?”

Kylo looked at him, a smile on his face. “He didn’t try hard enough.”

They both kept on walking forward, only stopping to savour the breeze passing through. It practically danced on Kylo’s long locks, Hux observed. The younger man caught him staring, and looked down at his shoes. Only at that Hux noticed what he was doing, also looking down, scratching his head. He then saw Kylo reaching for a light-orange twirling shell.

They both sat on the sand. Kylo took some time adjusting to the weird texture on his jeans. Then, he settled to run his fingers on the sand with one hand, still observing the shell with the other. Hux sat by his side, bringing his legs to himself and resting his head on his knees. He looked at the dark waves, crashing rhythmically, then at the cloudy sky above.

“Do you ever regret it?” The ginger asked.

Seconds passed. Just as Hux was settling for not getting an answer, Kylo sighed.

“You might forget about it sometimes, Hux,” The younger man said, looking at the sand running through, “because you were born in this mindset. I had to learn everything, and pretty much by myself…” He paused. “There can be light in the darkness. You just grab a torch, a candle and there you go. But when it's too bright, when the sun comes from every fucking angle, there's no hiding from it. The light's unforgiving. The sun’s shining, and if you don't wanna shine with it, oh, dear, bless your heart. There's no escaping the light. There's no sensibility in the light.” He paused again, running a hand through his hair. He had his eyes closed. “The light says you're so special, that there's true potential within you, you just need to find it! And then you ask it for help and it says, uhmmmm, I can't give you the answers, you need to find them yourself! _That's the mystery of life, that’s the beauty of things!_ ” He mocked. “And then you search, and search, and you find the dark side and it says, look, I know you're scared. I know you want to find your way. You want to make sense of this world, but truth is, there isn't. It is what it is. We’re all in the darkness. But I'm here for you if you need a hand. We'll walk through the valley of shadows together. I’ll be your friend.”

He stopped himself, out of breath. He noticed Hux looking at him, concerned. He took a deep breath, and smiled, both to comfort himself and his friend. Hux smiled back and squeezed his knee reassuringly.

“As far as I’m concerned, the dark side doesn't mean it's the evil side. Do I want to blow up some planets sometimes? Sure. But that’s because people don’t mind their fucking business. If they did, we'd be fine...”

Hux bit his lip, then burst out laughing. Kylo grinned, knowing he had been the only one to hear that heart-warming sound for a long time.

“That’s an amazing slogan. _First Order: We wouldn’t blow up your planet if you minded your own business_.” Hux chanted, wiping a tear from his eye. “But Kylo,” he sighed, looking a bit more serious, “I understand it hasn’t been easy for you. I’ve said it numerous times, but really, I’m very, very sorry I didn’t go up to your and asked about your training and if things were ok. I could have helped…”

“It’s fine, Hux. Really.” He gave a shy smile at the ginger.

The older man smiled back. “I must say I’m glad you’re opening up like that, and that we’re friends.” He snorted, “I don’t think I’ve ever been this comfortable around someone before. You’re a very interesting person, Ren.”

“Thank you, Hux.”

The ginger hugged the other’s shoulder again. “No, thank you.”

He smiled, then rested his head on the crook of the brunette’s shoulder. He smelled Kylo’s soap on his skin mixing with the salty air. He also smelled his own fabric softener, because of course he would only wash his clothes when Hux urged him to.

Feeling strangely out of place but compelled to reciprocate, Kylo draped his arm around the other, resting a hand on his knee and hugging him closer. Skimming through Hux’s cozy thoughts, he kissed the top of his head and rested his chin on it.

Both looked at the ocean in front of them and smelled the oncoming rain, though neither moved.


	2. Venus Comb Murex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys enjoy some much welcomed domesticity and Kylo finds something tremendously... tremendous, followed by those other words I just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So look who's updating her fic almost two years too late, huh? Heh. Rogue One and The Last Jedi came and went. I'll choose to ignore TLJ just because it's easier plot-wise, at least for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll promise not to take Sherlock ages to update it again (: Merry huxmas and a happy new ren!

 

> **Venus Comb Murex** is a species of large predatory sea snail. The shell of this Indo-Pacific species has a very long siphonal canal, and numerous spines. 

It was five in the morning and the sun was just about opening an eye, and then the other, trying to figure out if it would wake up now or maybe later. Kylo Ren was sure enough. In fact, he had been up a while earlier, eaten scrambled eggs, sliced korp meat and rronage juice. He usually woke up roughly around the same time, had a quick breakfast and went for a run on the treadmills at the base’s gymnasium. His exercise routine was probably the most organized aspect of his life, only second to his Darth Vader memorabilia.

Armitage Hux woke up from a dreamless sleep, the sun sneaking in through the curtains. He looked up to his datapad on the bedside table to check the time. Slightly startled and annoyed, he tousled his hair and sat on the end of the bed. Then, he realized he didn’t usually wake up to the sun on his face. Now that he thought about it, he had not seen the sun in a long time. He didn’t particularly miss it. However, he was curious what changes it would bring. Finally, he remembered where he was and why. He almost felt like crawling back to the bed that, without a doubt, was the most comfortable he had ever slept in. He sighed and smiled, however. One never knew… Either way, usually, there was no point trying to go back to sleep once he’d woken up. It was an eternal fight to fall asleep, let alone have a five-minute snooze. He felt his beard growing, but thought it didn’t matter if he shaved or not out here so he chose not to. He scratched his exposed thigh as he looked out the window to the emerald grassy plane outside. He sighed again, grabbed his datapad and went to the kitchen.

Almost religiously, Hux read the news as he got ready for work, with a tall mug of caf on his hand. However, he soon found out there was no holonet connection anywhere in the house or the near proximity. The thought of Kylo smashing open thousands of credits on control boards with his red lightsaber came to mind, which would usually make him just as angry as the younger man, but this time it only made him relax. A tiny bit, but that was enough for the time being. Once he got hot caf down his throat, it would all go away. Most of it. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have anything to entertain himself with. That was, of course, the thousands of spreadsheets on ship maintenance and other hundred-paged reports on operational excellence and enemy tactics. It was going to be a fun holiday indeed.

Lounged on the wooden bench on the balcony, with a steamy cup of caf on a nearby table, the general read peacefully. The birds were distant enough not to annoy him. It wasn’t overly hot outside. The only disturbance was a fast approaching a 6-foot tall black mass of a man. He looked from under his reading glasses. Kylo was wearing a sleeveless top, running shorts and an even tighter one under it, his hair was tied back on a long ponytail. His face was three shades of red.

“Looking good, Ren.” Hux said, catching the slightest tinge of pink on the knight’s shoulder, wondering if he’d ever worn sunscreen.

Kylo looked up to him, caught off guard, and expected sarcasm.

The ginger joked. “You do know what a compliment is, right?” He took off his glasses, put the pad aside and meant to stand up.

“Yeah, uhm…” He unclenched his fists and looked around at nothing in particular. “Thanks.” He nodded.

“Don’t mention it.” The ginger smiled. “By the way, I think you might be sunburned?”

He took out his finger and touched Kylo’s shoulder, then lifted it off again, seeing as his skin went from rosy to pale and back to pink. The brunette rolled his eyes, smiled and walked towards the house.

“I can lend you some lotion if you want!” Hux said aloud, as the other man walked in. “We can’t afford another Sith and Crisps.”

Kylo turned to face him so quickly he almost broke his neck. Wide-eyed, he mouthed “What the ..!”

“Sorry!” The redhead laughed, half-amused, half actually sorry. “That was awful, I’m so sorry…”

The younger man rolled his eyes yet again and got up to the fresher. Hux also got back to the house, wondering what they could have for lunch. He had his meals alone most of the time, except when Kylo or Phasma joined him on either his or their private quarters, even though his had a bigger kitchen. He wondered how she was doing, saddened that Kylo and himself got to take time off while she was probably doing probably twice as much work without them there. He appointed Captain Canady to fill in his post, and hoped for his sake that he did a good job.

As Kylo got in the shower, he thanked heavens for the cold water and the steady stream cascading down his indeed sunburned shoulders. Thinking to himself, he did notice Hux was handsier than usual. He wondered if he’d always been like that or if it was their building friendship… He wondered if he was as touch-starved as he was and as he got angry at the notion, he heard a knock on the door.

“What?!” He asked excessively loud, only then noticing how upset he must have sounded, and tried again. “Sorry, what is it?”

“Is it ok if we have fish?” He heard the man ask through the door, and asked himself what he meant. Hux went on. “I’m making us lunch!”

Taken aback by the kindness, he answered. “Oh! Sure! Thank you!” And quickly added. “Do you need a hand?”

“Given your family history, I’d suggest you keep it!”

Kylo gave a hearty laugh. “Please, stop! You’re not funny!” He yelled, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“You’re welcome!” Hux yelled back, laughing, as he walked down to the kitchen with a faint warmth on his cheeks.

As the brunette closed his eyes to wash his hair, he wondered about the general. He thought back to his Jedi training days, to a boy he can now admit he fancied but of course never acted on it, both because he formally couldn’t, according to what he was taught, and his pride wouldn’t allow him to like anyone because caring for others was a weakness, his younger even-more-troubled self would say. 30 year-old Kylo’s mind had not changed much, but he could think of a handful of people he cared about nowadays, that he thought of more than allies, friends even. More than friends, maybe?

His mind wondered to his hometown in Hanna City, one of the most beautiful places he’d ever seen. He wondered if Hux had been there, if he’d like to visit it with him. He went there from time to time but never really stayed, always on the run, always on a new base. He used to ask his parents when they could go play on the beach; they’d always answer “next time”. He sighed heavily, and turned off the fresher. He wondered if they could ever forgive him.

As he waited for the fish to cook, Hux looked around the spacy living room. There was a couch that looked cozy and comfortable, a tiny brown table and, of course, flowers, and a large viewscreen. Around it, shelves upon shelves full of dusty datatapes and boxes of board games. As he held one of the boxes and read it, he heard Kylo come up behind him.

“This house is full of surprises…” Hux said, amused, reading the game instructions.

The younger man’s eyes skimmed through the datatape titles. “Is it really?” As he went on, he noticed a familiar acronym. TYJGG, 15-30. He went back and forth thinking about it and then it hit him. “Holy mother of meteors!”, he exclaimed. He grabbed the tape and looked at it, shocked.

“What’s going on?” The ginger looked at him, puzzled.

Kylo quickly inserted the tape on the viewscreen player. “I do wish this is what I think it is...” He anxiously waited for something to show up on the screen.

Hux walked back to the kitchen and turned off the stove. As he took a bite of the fish, he heard the other man shout. He ran back to the living room with a sizzling hot frying pan on one hand and a fork on the other and saw an astonished Kylo watching what appeared to be a positively ancient martial arts show.

“Hi! My name is Chirrut!”

“And I’m Baze!”

“And we’re here to talk about unarmed combat techniques!”

The young men, who looked like monks, dressed in flowy but fitted garbs, would demonstrate a couple moves and then explain what they were doing. What he didn’t understand was why Kylo was as still as stone.

“What is this?”

“I used to watch it every day when I was little.” He blinked slowly, letting the waves of nostalgia break over him. “I thought we’d banned this stuff…”

“Well, now I know for sure we’re as far away from… us… as we can be.” Hux added, not realizing he was eating right off the pan.

Kylo felt numb, his brain like cotton, as good and bad memories clouded his mind. “My father would always try and bring us little trinkets when he stayed too long away from home. He brought me boxes and boxes full of old bootleg datatapes because I couldn’t use the holonet.”

“And now we’re off to a little commercial break but don’t you go away, we’ll be right back with The Young Jedi’s Guide to the Galaxies!”

“See ya!”

The young men on the screen gave the audience thumbs-ups and so did Kylo. He looked down at his raised hand, his thumb faintly up. Hux looked at him, and could see crystal clear a young Ben roughhousing his parents’ living room, mimicking each and every move his idols onscreen would perform. As he saw his friend delving even deeper within himself, he tried to anchor him. He put the pan and the fork down on the table. Then, he raised a hand to Kylo’s shoulder and rested it right between his shoulder blades. The redhead felt tiny pools on his shirt and skin, made by the drying strands of hair he wouldn’t dare touch. He circled his thumb hoping to soothe him.

“Do you miss it?” The redhead asked, looking at him.

Kylo had his eyes closed. He was taking deep, steady breaths. He then asked. “What?”

“Being a kid?”

The younger man looked down, sighed and then met the green eyes that used to disgust him so much, so long ago.

“Sometimes.” He finally answered. “I miss not giving a kriff about rebels vs the first order, ‘whose side are you on?’ and all that shit.”

“Hum.” Hux laughed faintly, looking at the viewscreen and the young monks still sparing.

“What about you?” Kylo asked, noticing Hux’s hand still on his back but not disapproving it in the slightest.

“Huh…? Oh, no!” The ginger snapped out of the haze, and with that lifting his hand off his friend’s shoulder. “Heavens, no!” He snorted.

Kylo smiled. “Yeah?”

“Way too much helplessness, angst.” He mocked disgust, scrunching up his face. “Too many feelings, you know…” Kylo raised an eyebrow, waiting for the bite. “Standard Knight of Ren behavior.”

The younger man rolled his eyes and smiled. “I’m hungry.”

“Yes!” Hux ran his hands over his face and gave a heavy sigh. “Me too! Let’s see if Snoke’s getting rid of us through poisoned fish or if we’ll live to die another day.”

They smiled to each other and walked back to the kitchen. They chit-chatted about nothing in particular, content to just be, with the sound of their calm and relaxed voices, so unusual it was when compared to their daily lives. In the back of their heads, however, poking behind their eyelids was still the thought of their very different but still similar childhoods.


	3. Portuguese Man o' War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out for a walk on the beach. It starts to rain, but they keep on going.

 

> **Portuguese man o' war**  is a marine hydrozoan. Its venomous tentacles deliver a painful sting, which on extremely rare occasions has been fatal to humans. Despite its outward appearance, the Portuguese man o' war is not a jellyfish but a siphonophore, which, unlike jellyfish, is not a single multicellular organism, but a colonial organism made up of specialized individual animals (of the same species) called zooids or polyps. These polyps are attached to one another and physiologically integrated to the extent that they are unable to survive independently, and therefore have to work together and function like an individual animal.

_Kylo was running, running fast. He felt someone pushing him to the ground._

_"Tag! You're it!"_

_He turned over and looked up to a young Poe Dameron. He had a huge smile on his face and offered his hand, which Kylo held and lifted himself up. He thanked the other boy with a another smile. Poe then turned back and started running, the high-pitched but contagious sound of children laughing filling up the air. Kylo was running again. He could barely see anything before him other than a white blur. He felt snow crashing on his hair._

_"You can't just run away! Fight back!"_

_He turned and saw a slightly older Poe walking towards him, a handful of snowballs on one arm. Kylo sat down, feeling defeated._

_"You're so much better than me, this is unfair!"_

_"Come on, Ben. Don't be like that! Here, I'll give you some."_

_Poe handed him a couple snowballs, giving him a reassuring smile. The boy held them, and then crushed them with his gloved fingers. He brushed his stuffy nose, got back up and walked away, engulfed yet again by the wind and snow. Up ahead, he saw a teenage Poe, wearing full pilot gear, and Leia Organa. His mother gesticulated excitedly and gave him a hug. As soon as she noticed her son, she called him over. Kylo turned and kept walking the other way, bracing himself for the chilly air, even though Leia and Poe were embraced by the spring breeze._

His eyes opened suddenly. He was perched up against the couch, legs up to his chest, his back muscles hurting from the awkward position. He breathed in and out harshly, but held still. He hadn’t thought about Poe Dameron in years... It didn’t have to come to this. People who had been best friends for their entire lives have such fond memories of one another... All he has is the face of his bloodied and tortured childhood friend, and it was all his fault. Did he even remember him?

He turned on the couch, sat cross legged and stretched his back. Then, he saw Hux hunched on himself, glasses almost falling off his nose, writing away on a thick black notebook pressed against his thigh.

“Hey” Ren greeted, yawning.

“Oh, hey!” The ginger smiled, and got back to his journal.

Ren raised his eyebrows at it, trying to steal a look. “What are you writing?”

Hux rested his glasses on the top of his head and regarded the younger man, all seriousness. “Just about how beautiful you look. Unmoving. With your mouth shut.” He tried very hard not to laugh.

Kylo smiled and rolled his eyes. “Fuck off... Why are we even friends?”

“Because I’m the only person you tolerate in the entire galaxy.”

“Thank heavens for the vastness of the universe.” He scratched his nose, then side-eyed a shocked Hux, trying not to give the smile away.

With cat-like speed, the ginger turned over, stretched his legs and started jokingly kicking Kylo on his stomach, and also tickling him with socked toes. Kylo laughed loudly. He finally managed to hold the other by the ankles, and started cracking his toes. A couple failed attempts and cries for help later, Hux hugged his legs back against his chest, breathless.

“You’re a fucking menace!” He bit his lip pretending to be upset.

Kylo just gave him a wide smile, and sprawled on the couch, his legs hanging on the opposite arm, trapping Hux in-between. The redhead stuck his own legs under Kylo's. He then folded the youger man's legs on his lap, resting his head on one knee and scratching his calves slowly. Lazy as ever, Kylo force-scratched the back of Hux’s hair, much to the other’s annoyance and delight. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, silent, breathing in and out together, enjoying each other’s closeness. Hux thought of the Supremacy, a project he was particularly found of, even though he felt like a parent who really couldn’t pick a favorite among his children. He longed for the day they’d finally get rid of Snoke so Kylo and him could rule over galaxies together. The knight himself was looking up towards the ceiling, blinking slowly asleep. Dark greys and blues behind his eyelids, snow falling, and he could faintly smell burning flesh just a bit to close. He got up in a start.

“Get up.”

The other man just squinted.

He held out his hand. “We’re going for a walk.”

Puzzled, Hux was just about to ask him why but got interrupted.

“Armitage, please.”

Serious enough, the general thought. He took Kylo’s hand and got off the couch. Shoes tied, they walked out the front door. They smelled the incoming rain on the air. Kylo went back, opened the door, held out his hand and in came a large black umbrella flying across the room. Hux rolled his eyes and smiled while the other winked at him.

They walked through the beach for a while, the only sounds being the birds, the wind and their footsteps on the sand. Hux looked around, taking in the scenery, while Kylo kicked the ground, lost in thought. The ginger was spilling curiosity through every pore, but held himself since he didn't know how or what to ask.

"I didn't know you kept a journal." Kylo started.

"Yep." Hux looked at him, and seeing as he was still looking at his shoes, looked back to the shore.

"How long?"

"Since I was... 9?"

"That early?" Kylo looked at Hux, who was looking at a bird fishing his dinner for the day.

"Well, that's what happens when your father persists on saying all your memories are wrong. I had to at least be sure myself so then he'd play his mind games alone, until it didn't work anymore. It's not like I remembered much anyway."

They exchanged looks.

"I'm so sorry." Kylo said, and he genuinely was.

"Eh." Hux shrugged. "You're not the only one with daddy issues."

Kylo snorted. "What happened though?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Hux thought aloud. "I don't remember my early childhood at all, and the little I can remember I'm not sure if it actually happened or if they were just dreams. And then I stopped dreaming altogether. Which is why I write, so life won't just be blur."

The other man nodded in agreement. Soon enough, they felt tiny drops falling from the sky. Hux looked up. The brunette opened the umbrella he'd been holding, In a matter of seconds, rain poured over them like someone opened the gates of Otoh Gunga. They decided, however, to just go on walking. Hux held Kylo's arm, while he hugged the ginger's shoulder, squeezing him closer.The water seemed to dance from time to time, the trees went grey, the sea got much darker. It was monotone, but peaceful.

Sighing, Kylo asked. "What do you think about Rey?"

"The scavenger?" Hux was once again looking at the sea.

"Yeah."

"The one who beat your ass with little to no training?"

Kylo looked at him, upset, and Hux was smiling. "... Yes."

The ginger laughed. "I don’t care about her." He backtracked. "Well, I mean, not as an individual. I am concerned about what she could represent. I’ve sent people on her tail but the information we got was incredibly unsatisfactory..." He sighed. "We’re still looking though."

"She’s with my uncle." He said, matter-of-factly.

"What?" He stopped on his tracks. "Are you sure?!"

"Well, it’s obvious." He shrugged. "It’s been a while and the Resistance has made petty advances but nothing major. She’s probably training..."

"But do you know where she is?!" Hux managed to keep an even tone but couldn't help the vein popping on his forehead.

"No, I don’t... but I can feel it. I can feel the scales slowly meeting halfway. I thought it’d be to our benefit if she joined us, but it’s best she goes with him."

Hux thought for a moment. "You think she brings balance to the Force." He scratched his oncoming beard.

"What my grandfather did was unprecedented." Kylo started, more to himself than anything. "The prophecies said he was the one to bring balance to the Force, the chosen one, and so he did. It was the golden age of the Jedi, they ruled it all. There were a shit-ton of Jedi prancing around and barely any Sith, and that's how they managed hide in plain sight. That and the Jedi being blinded by power. They interpreted the prophecy as it suited them."

"He pretty much held a finger to their faces and called them hypocrites." Hux nodded. "I did always think it very amusing that our military structure came from the very thing we want to destroy."

  
"Exactly!" He clenched his fists. "I mean, take the sun. We only know it’s daytime not only because it’s bright outside but because night is soon approaching. And vice-versa."

"So you think she gives us a purpose?"  
  
Kylo went on, not paying attention to what the other said. "We can obliterate every system out there but once we do it, what then? Who are we gonna rule? That’s why we kill each and everyone on the Resistance but a couple few people!"

"I sure can say I have no idea what to do with my life if we succeed." Hux shrugged.

Kylo stopped, and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You said so yourself. We live for the fight. We live for the cause. It’s a game of chess. Once you win, it’s over. You get a sense of accomplishment, champagne and chocolates, but it is over. And then we’d turn against ourselves."

"Because it’s who we are." Kylo looked forward but his eyes were unfocused.

"Yeah, I mean. Can you do anything else other than waving your lightsaber down people’s heads? I have nothing else going on for me."

Kylo couldn't do anything but nod, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

"I am gonna say this though." Hux continued. "When the time comes, I want you to be the one to finish me off."

"What the fuck, Hux?!" He was indeed shocked.

"Ren, please." Hux laughed, sarcastically. "If it were me on that day, on the snow, struck down, bleeding, wouldn’t you have done it?"

Words ran out of him.

Hux went on. "You wouldn’t because Snoke would feel it, I get it. But I’m replaceable."

Exasperated, Kylo shot back. "Well, so am I!"

Hux laughed again. "No, you’re not. You’re Darth Vader’s grandchild, you’re General Organa’s son."

Kylo was about to fly off the handle. "You’re the youngest, most accomplished officer the First Order has ever had!"

"I’m nobody!" He screamed, his face getting as red as peppers.

"So is Rey!" He screamed back. "And she’s over fuck knows where training to become a Jedi master. You’re more than this! You built yourself from the ground up! Don’t think I don’t know that! Snoke likes to play with our heads but you got here on your own. You overcame your past!"

He snorted. "What? So I could become my father?"

Kylo ran his hand through his face. "You’re better than your father!" He sighed. "Or at least you didn’t kill him..."

"You had no choice..." He sighed too, already tired of the argument. "Plus you gave his death meaning. Imagine that, Han Solo, Resistance hero, killed by smuggler what’s-his-name over some money dispute nobody really cares about? So anticlimactic, so not worth of the Skywalker clan."

Kylo laughed weakly. "Kriff’s sake, Hux..."

"I mean it!" He smiled. "Which is why I hope you’re the one to kill me."

The brunette snorted. "You sure had a lot of time to think it over."

"When you’re legally obligated to only work 8 hours a day and take two days off, you get a lot of free time." They both laughed at that. Hux then sighed, and looked away. "I’m a high-ranking military officer, Ren... Everyday when I dress up I put a small vial of poison on my breast pocket."  
  
Kylo tried to looked even mildly surprised, because he already knew. "Do you have it with you right now?"

"No..."

"What if I threatened you?" Kylo bit his lip.

Hux shrugged. "You’d just mind-trick whatever it is you want off my head."

"What if I wanted to torture you for my amusement alone?"

"You wouldn’t."

"Why?" He squinted.

"Because I wouldn’t put up a fight."

Ren nodded, considering the other man's answer. "Would you kill me?"

Hux smiled and looked back to him. "I’ve thought about it."

"I knew I saw your blaster under your coat when I woke up..." He laughed. "But would you have?"

"Right there and then?" He pondered. "No..."

"Because Snoke would know and come back for your head?"

"No." Hux laughed. "I wish that were the case."

They smiled at each other. Hux put a hand on his lowerback, meaning for them to move on.

"Oh!" Kylo remembered. "You know who else tried killing me?"

"Hmm?"  
  
"Luke Skywalker!" Kylo said, finding it hilarious, as if an old relative kept giving him socks for his birthday and he just didn't mind anymore.

In on the joke, Hux's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"I kid you not!" They laughed, but Kylo quickly got back to a more serious tone. "I don’t think he’d have done it though. He was as conflicted as I was..."

The redhead snorted. "Isn't it funny when we realise the people we look up to, don’t know much better than we do. They’re just... older? More experienced, sure. But we are all equally clueless..."

"Maybe they’re just more at peace with knowing nothing." He shrugged. Thinking to himself, he didn't notice when he put his hand back on Hux's shoulder and squeezed it, reassuringly. "Do you really think we’ve got nothing going on for us other than fighting?"

"No, not anymore..." Hux scratched his neck, looking away and smiling to himself.

Kylo sighed heavily, mustering up all the courage he could. "Can I kiss you, Hux?"

Hux looked back to him, all serious. "No."

The younger man's heart was at his throat, trying to claw its way out. "Oh." He went completely red. He tried breathing through his hands pulled together up to his face. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Hux held his neck, started drawing circles below his ear, and whispered. "It’s an order."

Kylo looked back at him with squinted eyes, then relief, and then punched him on the shoulder. The redhead couldn't help but laugh. While force-holding the umbrella, because it still rained buckets above them, Kylo held his face and took deep breaths, too much on his head to think properly. Hux then leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. Kylo went very still. The other man went back and gave him another, and another.

"I fucking hate you." Kylo sighed, and looked from under his eyelashes.

"I know!" Hux gave him the biggest smile he'd ever seen, to that day.  
  
Kylo held his face with both his hands and finally closed the gap. Their first kiss, so many years in the making. The kiss to tear down and build up, the kiss that was a kick in the stomach but a glass of water in the desert, the kiss that would end it all and conquer the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a bit angsty, right? D: HAHAH But I hope you liked the happy ending (: Expect smut at some point! Dont know when, but it's coming! *Insert obligatory Anaki-d meme*


End file.
